iefandomcom-20200214-history
The Formation of the Illawarran Empire
The creation of the Illawarran Empire is the most important and relevant event in Illawarran Nation States history. It caused a lot of conflict, and marked the end of the DKI. The Events prior to Formation The idea of a new region had been in discussion for a very long period of time, althought the Illawarran Empire in particular had started discussion about a month prior to it's creation. It was pitched by Markham City as an idea to create a more stable and active region focused on RP, which is what he and many others thought of as the original idea for the DKI. The ideas used to argue for a new region however were seen by most it was pitched to as good ideas, but a new region was not neccessary. Instead, they opted for trying to implement the ideas in the DKI. The DKI merges with the Impure Lands The DKI was a steady decline losing activity, and a large amount of it's members. This is after many key nations in the region's activity had left, including Sussia, Crucania, Phlegathon and Rukiah. With Sussia ceasing to exist, the other nations had moved back to the Impure Lands, a region created by Crucania a very long time ago when Crucania and followers had split into a region of their own. The Impure Lands also on a decline in activity with arguably only 3 active members, the DKI and Impure Lands negotiated a merger, as an attempt to increase activity in a unified region, and hopefully gain more members from the activity. The merger went ahead with almost unanimous support in the region. However, with activity in the Impure Lands being so low, only 3 nations had actually migrated to the DKI. Activity initially after the merger didn't actually have a major effect on activity, with very low activity continuing for about 2 days before Crucania nominated himself for Delegate, to impliment changes and increase activity. There however was another motion which opted for a Native of the DKI to plan the initial merger, especially considering there was no Founder to go back on, and a controversial history of Crucania. The two opposing parties lead by Markham City and Crucania did increase activity on the board, but the activity wasn't positive, productive, RP or fun. It was a screaming match between 2 parties, which is exactly what Markham City had spoken of prior as a reason to have an administrative founder in a new region. This lead to abusive messages being sent back and forth between the two parties. Markham City used the situation to push for a new region, as he had been discussing with several nations, most notably and infamously, Markham. Creation of the Illawarra Empire After long discussions between about 8 or 9 nations, a new region was made by Markham which was designed for semi-exclusivity with few people knowing the password, a new nation to found the region as an administrative neutral power who would also lead RP devolopments, and with a renaming of the Wiki to kickstart the region. This was the creation of the Illawarra Empire. Markham however seemingly not too eager, had difficulties motivating himself to let other nations in (as he was the only one with the password), but after persistance by Markham City, finally gave him the password so he could be a password barer. Markham City then started recruiting new memebers for the region who were within a close and trustworthy circle. This caused rapid decline in members in the DKI, who were migrating to the IE. This initially didn't alarm Nations of the DKI as they thought they too would all gain access to the new region once they knew the password; which was ignoring a statement explicitly stating there were exclusive password barers. The Opposition to the Illawarra Empire After gaining this knowledge, Crucania quickly became aware that he probably wasn't going to be allowed into the new region. This alarmed him, and so he began sending more abusive messages to the members of the Illawarra Empire, and posting large blocks of text on the DKI RMB issuing statements of disgust, insult, accusations and personal attacks. He then became aware that the Wiki had be renamed in accordance of the new region. Instead of opting for negotations or any other methods, he began immediately demanding the Wiki be renamed again back the Democratic Kingdom of Illawarra wiki, and stating that the Illawarra Empire should "get their own Wiki" (when the DKI Wiki which was renamed was made by Markham City, the advocate for the new region and the first delegate of the new region). Rukiah opted for an alternative, of sharing a wiki and co-existing on the same wiki. Although at first reluctant, Markham City began reforming the Wiki around this concept. He quickly regretted the effort to form peace however, when they were attacked. The Great Raid of the Illawarra Empire Shortly after Markham City was officially gained Delegacy, and just after attempts to share the Wiki between the 2 regions, the Illawarra Empire was kicked out by the Founder who had created it. The Founder had allowed access into his account from Crucania with the express purpose of Kicking all the members. This led to the Wiki being reclaimed by the Illawarra Empire, as they no longer wished to negotiate with such hostile individuals. The Illawarran Empire Shortly after these events, Educated Hypocrites on the 28/05/14, founded a new region, called the Illawarran Empire. The region would be ran by a new region advocate rather than Markham, who had publicly after founding the new region stating he would rather try and recover the DKI. The region had a more organized Factbook out of the get go, as the region was founded by someone interested in a new region, rather than the DKI. Markham City, Arvenarius and Edrapuria were among the first to join the new region, quickly re-electing Markham City as the new delegate to lead the buidling of the new region, including a constitution, voting process, government, rules and offical rules/view on RP. The region is now in the process of completing those goals. Category:History Category:Lore Category:Illawarran Empire Category:Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra